Remisa Bulton's Story (Fantroll)
by StrawberryZombie1
Summary: I lived happily with my Deer Lusus in my hive in the forest, she was quite nice! But it was burned to ashes and stumps 4 sweeps ago and only rains constantly now.I'm currently 8 sweeps old and work under a few highbloods, which isn't the greatest life I suppose. Xanthe, my highblood "caretaker" beats me and inch from life on a regular basis and I face the troubles of being lower.
1. The Beginning

Remisa Bulton's Life

I was always sure I'd lived perfectly, almost live as if I were in a dream because it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I tried to look on the bright side of things, but then I realized that we were in reality and life's not a dream.

My name is Remisa Bulton, I am currently 8 sweeps old but my story really began when I was 4 sweeps old, I loved drawing, singing, and writing, and I still do but, I havent been able to write or draw or sing for a while now. I decided to walk through the woods of the Land of Forests and Storm where I resided. My shoulder length black, wavy hair blew in a slightly cold breeze as I sat in the forest. My pointed teeth digging slightly into my lower lip as I drew pictures of me and my lusus in the mud. Beautiful flowers were blooming in this time, so the forest looked so pleasant. Maybe i'd pick some for Deer mom, It was so peaceful and quiet. But soon that peace would come to an end.

It had all happened so fast, I was full of joy and happiness, picking flowers for my lusus in the forests of my land, when I felt myself being tugged by the collar of the back of my shirt and flung into the air. I looked back to see my lusus flinging me onto her back as she ran through the woods, her hooves tapping hard against the ground.

I gripped to her white, soft fur, unknowing of where we were going or why. I heard a distant scream, then another, and then another. I began to worry, but we stopped at my hive, my Deer lusus looking around frantically. I hurried inside, packing a few important things and running back to meet her outside. I knew we had to go; there was an atmosphere around this place screaming it to me. I heard shuffling in the trees and jumped back onto Deer moms back, as she quickly began galloping through the brush faster.

I remember hearing the sound of gunshots, disturbing laughter, and screams growing louder from behind us, flames began to engulf the forest. I was young, only four sweeps to be exact; I didn't understand at first what was going on but soon I would.

I heard the sound of the gun firing near by, then heard the cry from my lusus, the brown blood spilling out from her neck as she spun around, flinging me off her back and falling on top of me. I cried out, her heavy body covering my waist down. I heard another shot and her body twitch on top of mine. I tried to move out from underneath her, but I was far too weak. Her blood pooled around her and onto my clothes and skin. I cried out again, scratching at the dirt covered ground. I heard chuckling from behind me, but I didn't want to know who it was. I closed my eyes, trying to climb out from underneath my dying lusus. I felt her body twitch atop of mine again, and I began to weep. This day had started out fine but now this! I felt my hair being tugged and a kick to my face, I slowly open one eye, to see three faces hovering above me, covered in shades of lowbloods blood…

"Look at this fucking shitblood, how pitiful she looks"

"Ha man, so fucking disgusting, she should be happy that were ridding her land of these pathetic lowbloods."

I tried to hold back my tears, but it was hard not to cry when your lusus had just been shot and you were going to die soon. I feel another kick to my face, my nose now gushing blood.

"Look at that disgusting filth you bleed!" another one shouted, stepping on my head, forcing my face down into the blood soaked earth. He laughs, repeatedly kicking my head. I groan, flailing my arms and grabbing onto his ankle.

"Oh the little one has some fight in her I see" one of them cooed.

I screamed, digging my nails into his skin, he pulled his leg back shouting nonsense at me as he grabbed my hair pulling me out from underneath my probably dead lusus and tossing me hard onto the ground again. "What should we do to this little bitch!?" he called out to the other two, they mumbled something and then I felt my dirt covered, bloody face being pulled up to look into the deep blue eyes of one of the trolls.

"So little one, how do you feel, having your lusus killed, and being beaten an inch from your life, and the feeling of death sinking in too every morsel of your despicable being?" He gripped onto my long horns that sprouted out of the sides of my head and curved around at the top. He dug his sharp yellow nails into them, sending pings of pain into my head and I screamed louder. I opened one eye, looking up at him, a gun in a holster on his arm, he must've been the one who shot my lusus, he was to blame…I shook involuntarily in his grip, tears welling in my eyes, my nose still gushing progressively less blood.

"You shot her, didn't you?" I tried to sound brave, but it came out more like a squeak.

The blueblood chuckled and gripped my horns harder, pulling my face towards his, "Yeah, and…" the others chuckled with him and I could feel a chill going down my spine. I let my hand wander the ground looking for anything I could use as a weapon. It ran over dirt and small plants, leaves, and a few small twigs, but finally I felt a stick under my hands, not one of those flimsy, insubstantial twigs. Nevertheless, a thick sturdy stick, I gripped it in my palms, trying to look natural. The blueblood continued laughing, leaning in even closer, "don't worry girly, we will end your life slowly and painfully like we did to all the others!"

I gnashed my teeth together, I couldn't stand it anymore, if I was going to die, I would fight to the end. I swung my hand hard, jabbing the stick into his eye, sending him squealing back as he flailed his arms about, blue blood spurting from around where the stick had gone in deep. He smacked me in the face, dragging one of his nails across my left eye, sending my own shade to run and splatter across my face, one of the others ran to help him, and the other ran towards me.

I was quick, jumping up and sprinting into the woods, but it was not soon, before I felt a hard grip on my horns again, pulling me up into the air. I looked into the indigo irises of the taller troll. I was practically mad by now, just doing anything to stay alive. The picture of my dying lusus and my land burning to ashes running through my mind didn't help either. I scratched his face with my claws, digging them as deep as I could, my fingertips dripping with indigo blood. I never thought I would kill anyone higher then me on the hemospectrum, or anyone for that matter at all.

He dropped me and reached for his face, grabbing an ax from a holster on his back with his other hand. I reached into my pack, grabbing the tiny lance I had gotten from my lusus not to long ago. It was small but was sharp and could still do a lot of damage. I screamed as he ran at me, and I dodged his blows, swinging the lance into the flesh of his back, sending more blood onto the ground. He fell back onto the earth and I jumped a top him. "This is for Deer mom and my land!" I shouted, stabbing him repeatedly and randomly until he stopped moving and I was covered in his shade. I collapsed and cried again, for what felt like forever. Soon I was set on killing the last one, I ran back towards the opening in the forest my lusus was laying, the other troll and the one I had stabbed in the eye were sitting nearby.

I stepped into view, confidence bubbling inside me, but not only confidence, but also rage. The troll I hadn't stabbed stepped towards me, his sharp teeth digging into his lip. I ran towards him first, making the first move. I head butted his gut, pushing him to the ground; he smacked me in the back a few times, digging his nails into my shoulders. I was quick, stabbing my lance through his neck, sending cobalt blood onto my arms and shirt. His eyes rolled back quickly and his body went limp.

I stared at the last troll that had attacked me, dried blue blood covering his eye. I grinned, he sat up, pulling his gun out of his holster and aiming it at me. "So little bitch, come to finish me off. I cannot believe a runt like you killed two higher blooded trolls then yourself. It's kind of revolting!" He laughed, standing up slowly and moving towards me. I took a step back, shaking slightly. He ran towards me, smacking my face with the side of his gun, I swing around to see him reach out for me, he grabs me by the hair and drags me across the ground. My blood leaves a trail across the dirt, only a bit lighter shade than the soil. The sky began to turn darker and dark clouds began to darken it more. A storm was brewing, it always seemed like they were in this land. I threw dirt in his face and he stepped back, I kicked back into his leg three times before I heard it snap beneath my foot and then heard his whimper as he fell to the ground. I climbed on top of his chest, bringing my lance to his other eye.

"Don't worry, I will end your life slowly and painfully like I did to all the others!" I cooed, stabbing the lance through his other eye and through his brain, blue blood gushing from the wound, and his body going flaccid. The rain began to start up and the sky became black, my legs let go of feeling, my eyes dark and itching from crying, tears streaming down my face as the rain did to. My nails dug into the ground, as my mind was racing on the fact that I was all alone in the rain pouring outside, covered in the blood of those I had just killed.

I sat next to the dead body of my lusus, digging my bloodied and beaten face into her blood covered white fur. I wept for at least an hour, before I heard more shuffling around me, then a loud chuckle near by.

I slowly turned my face to look at the tall, blood and rain soaked troll. He must have been an indigo blood by the purple iris's he had and the clown paint he wore. Not to mention the bloodied clubs he carried, he smiled wide moving towards me, I flinched, as he got closer to me, and let out a whimper. "did you do this motherfucker?" he asked as he kept moving towards me. I nodded and he laughed again, "NEVER WOULD OF GUESSED YOU'D HAVE THAT IN YOU!" I jumped at the fluctuation in his tone. He grabbed my face and turned me to face him, he looked at the cuts and bruises on my face and then at the blue and indigo shaded blood staining my clothes.

"you could be useful," he mumbled, "a cute motherfucker like you could be very useful indeed." I flinched at the words he was muttering. I closed my eyes as if everything would vanish. He gripped my hair; I could feel his eyes glaring down at me. "Do you want to live or DIE little one!?"

I opened my eyes wide, living or dying. After what had happened, it was a very tough decision. However, as I was only four sweeps old, I of course chose life, and to this day, I regret picking that choice. Everyday I wonder if choosing life was really worth the pain I go through as his slave. I could have avoided the many scars that indigo scum has dug into my body. The mental pain I have gone through, and the physical pain as well. The humiliation, and the disgust and hate I have felt towards myself.

My youth was a disaster, I was forced to submit to scum for being low to them. I was forced into humiliation and compliance when I wanted to fight. I am bound by the scars of a Malevolent Savior, I should of chose death…my life is a mistake. But yet I live as if it weren't, cleaning the Highblood's many rooms and Cooking meals, and running idiotic errands, cleaning blood from the walls and floors where he'd killed other lowbloods that day. Which leads us to the interesting present timeline of my life, me cleaning maroon stains from the floor tiles of the main hall, I use to have a maroon blooded friend, I really don't know what happened to her. I think about this for a few seconds before I hear the sound of the, oh so familiar, chuckling from down the hall. My "master" as he requires me to call him walks slowly down the hall, a wide toothy grin on his face as he checks up on my work scrubbing. "wow, you can barley tell a maroon fucker was slaughtered here" he laughs, turning to gaze at me. I avoided his gaze, scrubbing the ground harder. He leans down, resting his large hand upon my hair, sliding his fingers through it softly, I hold my breath, waiting for him to punch me in the face, or rip out my hair. I just sit on the ground motionless, shaking ever so slightly._ Man, I wish he would just humiliate me and leave already. _He hums under his breath, continuing to run his fingers through my long hair.

He suddenly removes his hand, moving his hand to grip my chin and force me to look at him. His usual clown makeup was slightly smeared and some of his grey skin was showing. His chilling toothy grin grew illogically wider as he glared at me. "so my little SHITBLOOD," he started, his tone fluctuating, digging his nails deeper into my chin and cheeks, "how about we go get a bite to eat, its not often I feed you on such a random occasion." I sigh, louder then I should have, looking down at my hands. He growls slightly, digging his nails even deeper, sending small drips of blood off my chin and onto my dress. "X-xanthe, you're hurting me…"I mumble, it wasn't the right time to call him by his real name,_ I should of said master, but I hate that word_. He growled louder, his smile fading, _I was going to get beat for this wasn't I? _

I felt the grip on my face release and a surprised look crossed my face. He stood up straight, his face still humorless and solemn. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to be so disrespectful to you." I sit up on my knees and bow, my hands spread out by my head, it was so disgusting…I felt so awful.

"if you're hungry and want to eat, I suggest you stop being a LITTLE SHIT, and show a little respect for your MASTER!" he shouts, and I shudder slightly, nodding my head. He motions me to follow him and since I don't feel like getting into more trouble, I follow. I was tired, the Highblood had been pulling all nighters all week, just sitting in the big leather chair in his quarters drinking that fizzy fruity beverage that he loved oh so much, and making me tell jokes and riddles all night long, or playing some awful game with him. Eventually at the end of the week, he would tire out himself, and I would finally be able to sleep as well. But I knew when he passed out from exhaustion I would sneak off to his library, hoping not to get caught. I loved reading the many books on past rebellions of lowbloods and the history of the many lands, it was really quite fascinating.

We got to the dining block, walking through the elaborate jeweled doors, there were a few highbloods sitting with their own slaves standing next to them. I guess I was lucky because those highbloods had new slaves every week, sometimes day. But Xanthe had kept me around for four sweeps surprisingly, I thought I'd of been culled for my attitude I seemed to have with him. He sat down and pulled a seat next to him, motioning me to sit. Another thing that was lucky was that he fed me, more then other slaves at least who only got scraps and would even resort to cannibalism. After I was seated, he stood, moving to the buffet and coming back with a large plate full of bread and meat, and few fruits and vegetables.

I grab an apple and a small piece of bread, nibbling on it as I watched him ravage his plate, using his sharp teeth and nails to rip apart the tender cluckbeast he was eating. He noticed my staring and stopped eating momentarily. "why don't you eat meat remisa?"

I sighed quietly; he asked me this every time we ate together. "I just don't eat meat sir…"

He laughs, going back to eating his food, and chugging down bottle after bottle of soda. I lowered my head, glancing around slightly, _I wonder where Capris is? _She was always there for you when you either really needed her or didn't want her around. She was an indigo blood like my master, wandering the palace and living her life how she wanted. She had wild long black hair, and long pointed teeth that stuck out randomly. She wore mismatching stripped purple and black tights under her black shorts, and a slime green tie, over her black tank top. She wore fun red suspenders and long indigo arm warmers that went past her fingertips. She as well wore clown makeup, but wasn't as detailed with the placement and preciseness of it. She wasn't the most sound in the mind anymore either, ever since 4 ½ sweeps ago. When she was younger but still a sweep older than I was, we had visited my hive and we hung out as much as we possibly could. I was so happy with her; she would crack jokes and make me laugh until I was in pain.

However, since my land consisted of mostly low-blooded trolls, they never really liked Capris for being as high as she was on the hemospectrum. It was a cold evening and Capris and I had ventured out to the woods, singing fun tunes and whimsical melodies. We cracked jokes when we heard some voices behind us, I turned to see some of the older trolls behind us, and at first they seemed harmless but it was because they weren't after me. I was knocked aside against one of the tall trees, slumping to the ground. I rubbed my head to see Capris dragged to the ground, flailing her arms and legs as she began shouting capricious nonsense.

I got up and felt a slight pain in my shoulder and ran to help her. The Trolls backed off a bit, looking down at me with anger, "How can you be friends with her, a highblood who's kind have ransacked are lands for hundreds of sweeps."

"She's not like them," I whispered, turning to give a fake smile to Capris, who growled deep at the trolls. I swung around to hug her, and hum into her ear to calm her. She wasn't the best at keeping calm and maintaining her tranquil state at times like this. I felt a kick to my back and winced, Capris' eyes growing wide and her growl louder. "It's fine Capris…just stay calm okay…." I mumbled into her ear, papping her back slightly. I felt another kick, and another, "Move it wriggler, you don't understand the pain we've gone through for her kind." They yelled, grabbing my arms and pulling me away from Capris. I yelled, dragging my arms across the dirt. I saw one of the others grab Capris by the horns, smiling slightly as he pulled out the dagger from his pack.

_Damnit, it was all my fault…._I cried out, closing my eyes and putting my head in the dirt. I heard her scream and cuss, and yell random threats and opened my eyes slightly. I thought they'd just kill her but instead they did something worse, he stabbed at her horns repeatedly, Capris' eyes rolling back into her head, as she reached up to cradle her head. I heard a foul snap and another loud cry, and half of the long horns she had prized were gone, sitting on the ground of broken off shards and blood. He yanked her other horn back, pulling her back into the dirt to lie on her back, stepping on her face with this shoes as he flicked his wrist a few times before I heard another snap. I screamed, and ran towards Capris, but she was already standing up, holding her head with one had and grabbing a hatchet from her strife specibus, she was quick and stealthy as she had always been, she hacked my fellow lowblood into bloody mutilated pieces in seconds. I gagged stepping back at the view; she sprinted past me, slashing at the other trolls head. His large horns dropped to the ground as he screamed. She laughed insanely, picking them up off the ground, "How do you like it shitblood!" she yelled, spinning around and slitting his throat wide open sending a large amount of blood spraying from his neck and onto her.

She collapsed to the ground after that, just repeating that her head was ringing. I half carried, half dragged her back to my hive. Running to get a first aid kit and putting a hot towel over her forehead, She just stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide and teeth bared. She growled slightly as I wiped the blood from her arms and face, removing her makeup. She smacked my hands away, sitting up and throwing the towel off her and onto the couch. I stared at her with worry, as she kneeled down to stare into my eyes, "That fu¢ker had the same look you have now when I ¢ut off his fu¢king horns and ¢ut him into tiny bloody pie¢es!" she coos at me, sliding her fingertips over one of horns. I shiver; her tone was not the sanest or comforting at all. I take a deep breath, smiling lovingly at her, "Capris, you need to calm down okay…" I say clearly, staring into her eyes, the yellow in them turning slightly red with rage.

She growls, digging her nails into my horns, I wince in pain feeling a bit scared of her. Then she stops, scooting far away from me. "I need to go Remi, I keep thinking some weird ass shit, I'll visit again soon…" she winces at the pain in her head and steps towards the door.

"You can't leave, you're injured Capris!"

"I'm sorry, I need to ¢lear my head," she smiles but then she whimpers, reaching to cradle her head, running her fingers over the uneven stubs that were what was left of her horns. She grabs her bag, moving quickly out the door, smiling slightly again at me as she slams the door behind her.

I didn't see her for another four sweeps, I thought she had died or went completely mad, but one day at the palace, the distantly familiar face walked through the large doors, Xanthe yelling nonsense to her, I jumped up, my eyes growing wide. "Capris!" I yelled, she turned her head, looking at me up and down, "R-remisa?"

"You know my little slave?" the highblood cooed at her, then looked towards me. I ran towards her wrapping my arms around her waist and squeezing her tight "where have you been!? I missed you, I thought you were dead!" I was talking to fast, she laughed, hugging me back. "Hey my little brown blooded buddy, I've been around, where have you been, I went to your hive not to long ago and you weren't there, and the land was a fu¢king mess…"

"My land has been that way for a while, when you left about a half sweep later it was attacked and I was brought here."

She nods, licking her lips, She had gotten taller, way taller, and her hair was still long and messy. She smelled like fresh blood, which was disturbingly familiar. Her makeup was practically the same as she wore it sweeps ago as well. I was so happy that day, but Capris still seemed so distant and untouchable, like she was off in another world.

"REMISA!" I snapped back to reality, the highblood slamming his fist into the table causing me to jump in surprise. "uh, I'm…I wasn't…"

"I CALLED YOUR NAME AT LEAST TEN FUCKING TIMES YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"I'm sorry I was thinking, I wont let it happen again sir…" He grabbed my wrist digging his nails into my flesh, small strings of blood ran down my arm. I gulped, staring back into his eyes. "YOU'D BETTER NOT!" he growled, pulling me out of my seat and dragging me across the tile into the hall. I was prepared to be beaten and get as many lashes as he felt satisfied with, but never enough to kill me…

I remember when I was 5 sweeps old, walking behind the Highblood King, my master. I followed close behind, the bluebloods and other trolls staring at me with disgust and pity. Other Slaves giving me sympathy glances, I guess Xanthe went through slaves almost weekly, sometimes within a day. However, he had taken interest in me surprisingly. I saw one of the bluebloods walk towards me, sticking his leg out and tripping me. I tumbled to the ground, the highblood swinging around to look at me. I stared up at him in fear as he walked towards me, but he went past grabbing the blueblood and pinning him to the wall. "what the fuck was that for…." he asked, his tone frighteningly calm. He retrieved a club from his sylladex, holding it up to the other trolls face. "I ASKED WHY THE FUCK YOU TRIPPED MY SLAVE MOTHERFUCKER!?"

He shook his head unknowing the answer, then stopping to speak, "She's lower sir."

I remember the exact words he said to him, "THAT'S MIGHT BE, BUT SHE IS MY PROPERTY, making her mine to judge and beat, not yours, AND SINCE YOU TOUCHED MY PROPERTY, the judgment is death…" He beats him into a bloodied blue mess, smearing blood onto the tiled floors and walls as we walked to his block. The lowbloods staring at us in shock, the other bluebloods staying clear of him, He just laughed saying, "I won't let anyone but myself hurt you…" I felt strangely happy about this, yet I dreaded it. I thought I would be culled after a week of working under him. Surprisingly, no matter how angry he got with me, he never would kill me. Moreover, it has been sweeps since I first arrived.

I quit my reminiscing in the past and snapped back to reality. For some reason Xanthe hadn't beaten me for not paying attention whilst we were eating. I became cold as I walked through the corridors closer to Xanthe's block. It was always freezing in there, and progressively it became noticeable as we moved closer. I shivered as we turned a corner, moving through the mazelike hallways. We finally got to the large, indigo, jewel encrusted doors that led into his own side of the large building. He opened the heavy doors for me, letting me walk in front of him. We then moved to grip onto my arm, dragging me along through another hallway. It smelt of blood everywhere we went, but I guess I had become accustomed to it.

He flung me onto the large leather couch, moving to sit next to me. He sat me up straight, wrapping one arm around my shoulder and moving me closer to him. I looked around awkwardly, his ice-cold fingertips rubbing against my bare grey flesh, his long yellow nails slightly digging into my skin. My cheeks tinted copper brown as I flushed involuntarily. He chuckled, and I let out a squeak of a laugh, which caused him to laugh louder. He leaned down closer, breathing icy breath that felt so hot on my neck. I shivered, smelling the pheromones coming off him. "why are you so motherfucking warm?"

"Well sir, low blooded trolls seem to have warmer body temperatures I believe…" I murmured, his fingers rubbing farther down my arm; I really don't think he cared for an answer because he didn't even listen to my reply. He licked his lips, staring at me with those terrifyingly bitter, sadistic eyes. I gagged slightly as I looked into them, practically mesmerized. I was afraid, he just stared me down, what did he want, _why didn't he just hurt me and get it over with instead of making me suffer with worry. _ He brought his other hand up, flicking my forehead. I jumped in surprise, falling back into his grip slightly. He pulled me back to sit up straight. "Thank you," I whispered, he nodded. "I'm not as bad as they say you know, I can be polite and caring every now and then."

"I see that sir, thanks again."

"no problem remisa…" my eyes widened, he never called me by my name…He always made up crazy derogatory misnomers for me. I smiled slightly, happy that he was being so gracious. He reached his arm around my waist and grabbed my legs with the other. "I'M TIRED" he growled as he stood, holding me in his arms. He carried me to his sleeping chambers, throwing me onto the large bed, the beautiful embroidered fabric, covering every inch. I felt the large feather pillows against my back, they were so much nicer then the ones I had in my small room Xanthe had provided me for sweeps. He crawled beside me, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and pulling me closer; Reaching to pull the purple fabric over us. He was cold, he was always cold, but I tried to ignore it as he slowly fell asleep, breathing down my neck. His sharp daggers for teeth slightly bore. It took me a bit to fall asleep, but soon I drifted off.

Every night I slept, I had the same dream that I'm drowning in a fiery watery abyss, I've always hated two things, and that's fire and large amounts of water…I was being dragged down deeper, my lungs filling with the burning water. I had long white wings bound in chains around me, long bony arms gripped my legs, pulling and ripping at my flesh. My hair was a mess around me and my eyes went wide as darkness engulfed me, and the dark chuckles around me became louder. I wept, but no sound left my lips, shades of blood began to swirl together around me and soon my own shade formed. I kept falling into the depths deeper and deeper. Until I'd finally awake, my heart racing, my blood boiling and beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. I hated sleep because of this…but this time I didn't wake right away…

I kept falling, my eyes slowly growing dark, my hair longer and my horns twisting out more. I finally reached the bottom of this once bottomless abyss…I dug around, twisting frantically, the arms that had gripped my flesh residing. I opened my eyes wide, looking at the dark water that surrounded me, I couldn't see anything but black. I stood, my body feeling heavy. I wandered freely under the water, my wings torn and tattered dragging in the muck behind me. I heard a crunch under my feet and looked down. Bones were piling up around me, growing wildly. I jumped back to feel a grip on my shoulder; I turned slowly to see the beast behind me, shades of blood pouring from its mouth. It snarled, reaching its talons to rip through my waist, brown blood seeping through the fabric of my dress. I fell to my knees, gripping at my flesh, trying to stop the bleeding, but it didn't do anything, the beast just kept ripping at my flesh sending blood flowing through the murky water. I gagged, the beast biting into my flesh, eating me alive…

I woke up quickly, screaming at the top of my lungs, feeling a hard grip around my waist. I dug my fingers into the arms around me screaming louder, scratching at the large hands. I shook my head around, still only half awake. I felt myself being pulled down, the highblood flipping me over and hovering above me, pinning my arms down. I kicked my feet wildly, unknowing of what was going on, "REMISA!" he shouted and I froze, looking down at the small scratch marks covering his bloody hand. I moved my gaze up to meet his, the room dark and his eyes glowing slightly. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"I'm s-sorry sir…I had a bad dream." I was still in a stated of disbelief,

I heard him sigh, and he released his grip on my arms, pulling me up into his embrace. I began to cry as he cradled me, sighing loudly. "its okay little fucker, its all okay…" he tried to comfort me, until eventually fell back asleep, finishing my night with a dreamless sleep.

I awoke that morning, the highblood breathing down on my neck, his arms wrapped around my waist still, I tried to move away slightly, but his grip tightened.


	2. The Party

Sydney Miller

Remisa's Life Story:

I awoke that morning, the highblood breathing down on my neck, his arms wrapped around my waist still, I tried to move away slightly, but his grip tightened. "so what did you dream about last night little one?" he whispered, causing a shiver to run up my spine. I did not know he had been awake. "Oh, it was nothing…"

"HA, I didn't know that nothing would scare you like that lowblood."

"I was drowning in an boiling abyss, and they're was blood everywhere…" I started, and ended up telling him every detail of my nightmare. He just cradled me in his arms, breathing in and out on my neck as I spoke. It was awkward, but I just tried to ignore it and focus on speaking. "Um, yeah and that was when I awoke and screamed."

"YOU FLIPPED THE FUCK OUT, AT FIRST I HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON."

"Sorry sir. I'll try not to let it happen again."

"sometimes I wonder what's going on in that think pan of yours."

"R-really sir?"

"ON OCCASION, but don't think that I care about you anymore then a bit of curiosity."

"Um, of coarse sir." I mumbled, he rolled his eyes, sitting up and releasing me from the death grip he had on my waist. I had bruises on my wrists from when he had pinned me down last night, I rubbed at them and he glanced at me momentarily. "I have to get preparations for the party, so you'll be staying in your block today."

It was a few days until Xanthe's Celebration he creates every sweep for the hell of it. He enjoys this occasion and is usually in an extremely good mood because of it. He makes everyone dress formally; even the slaves have to wear their best clothes. In addition, everyone is required to attend. I always enjoy it because its when I feel almost free, but Xanthe usually makes me stay at least a few feet near him at all times.

"Oh. Okay" I nodded; I always liked to spend my time in solitude, reading the books Xanthe had provided when I told him I enjoyed reading. My room had stacks and piles of sketchbooks, History Books, and many other genres. I had pencils scattered about that had been used until they were only about an inch long. My room was small, and had a small bed in the corner with small tan pillows and a black blanket. There was a small bared window over my bed, which I liked to watch the sun and moons out of. It was warmer in there then in Xanthe's room but still colder than I liked.

He got up and stretched, pulling me out of the bed by my wrist. I winced in pain and choked back a quiet sob. He led me to my block and unlocked the door, tossing me inside and giving me a quick, _be good,_ glance before leaving. The sound of the door-locking behind him clicked. I moved to my bed, a small, wooden, two-drawer dresser sat beside it. I thought it would be good if I changed clothes, so I kneeled down next to it, pulling out another almost identical copper brown dress from the top drawer. I stripped quickly, as the rushing cold gripped to my naked flesh. I slipped on my fresh dress. I felt still cold from the new fabric touching my skin. I threw my old dress on top of my dresser, grabbed the blanket, and wrapped it around my shoulders. I crawled to a stack of books and grabbed the bottom one, careful not to tip over the stack. It was a history book on the rebellions of low-bloods. It had always been my favorite. I flipped to my favorite chapter and leaned against my cot.

It's called the Caste of Colors Rebellion, The shades dying the battlefront were disturbing and all colors mixed. Maroon, Brown, Yellow, Green and even some blue castes fought together against the High-Bloods. Moreover, they were close to winning, but with the advanced technology and brute force of the Higher Castes, they were brought down, culled, and or sold into slavery. Their pride and hope stripped from them, their minds manipulated, and the generations after receiving the same fates. It was sad to read, to know that there was never any hope for us. The only hope and peace, was in death.

So many of the friends I had made in this palace were now dead, sometimes I felt that they were lucky, and other times, they must've had it real hard.

I heard a knock at my door and my ears perked up. "Remisa?" It was Capris; I jumped up moving towards the door, "Capris, what's up?" It was hard to hear her through the metal doors, but I tried my best, pressing my face against the cold metal, listening close. She slumped against the door, scratching the back of her head.

"Nothing mu¢h Rem, Xanthe was talking to me about this big ass party ¢oming up, and he's fu¢kin' making me dress formally this time!"

"Heheh, oh wow!" I laughed; Capris hated being told what to wear.

She sighs, "It's not cool, I want to just wear what feels comfortable, but he got this fucking tight boring dress for me!" I couldn't help but laughing again, "Well at least he got you a dress, you should be grateful Capris! I bet you'll look great in it!"

"You think so! That's good I guess, well I hope that you're dress will be much more fabulous!"

"Thanks Capris, I bet it wont be, but who knows."

She chuckled, and I heard her stand, "I got to go do some training and shit, and if I'm late again I'll be in deep shit! Talk to you later my little buddy!" I heard her mumble some other nonsense and walk away. I whispered my goodbyes, moving to go lay down on my bed, grabbing one of my almost full sketchbooks and began to sketch out some dresses. I loved drawing, not just clothes, but also my lusus, my friends, and many more things. I hadn't drawn in almost half a sweep because Xanthe had kept me very busy, and had been killing many other low-bloods which he'd "let" me clean up after him. I ended up drawing and reading the rest of the day until the moon rose. I watched the sun set; it was so nice watching it change the colors of the sky so quickly.

My master had called me into his quarters early the next morning before the big party. He was overly excited and had been in a good mood all day it seemed. It was nice when he had a childish grin on his face instead of the wicked one.

He grabbed my hand pulling me towards the couch and sitting me down, telling me to close my eyes. I of coarse did as I was told. Soon he returned, chuckling as he told me to open my eyes and presenting the beautiful Tan, Indigo Jewel encrusted gown. I blushed slightly, surprised about the sight. I pushed a stray strand of black hair behind my ears and horns, smiling up at him. "F-for me?" He nodded, smiling wider.

"I wouldn't want my slave to look shabby for my celebration would I?"

"No Sir." He laid out the dress on his bed, turning to look at me.

"Are you excited little fucker?"

"Oh, yes sir, I'm very looking forward to this party!"

All the servants were working frantically to get the room set up for the party. We were sweeping the gold tiled floors then mopped them at furious speeds. Moving in to set up large circular tables and decorate them in Indigo, Light Purples, and Violet covers. We went to the gardens picking colorful flowers to put in the tall centerpieces. After that, we began setting up colorful lights along the ceiling, and paper lanterns in-between the strings of lights. Soon the day was ending and all of us were worn out and still overly excited about the party. Xanthe insisted on doing my hair and makeup, which I was skeptical about at first. He was gentle when doing my hair, but I still shook as he twisted his large fingers through my long curls.

I wore a High-low Tan and copper tinted gown, with Indigo highlights and a black shall. I had beads dangling from my horns and hair. My long hair was tied in front with a small braid at the end of it. Xanthe had done my makeup, which looked actually truly nice. I had a bead belt around my waist and my dress flowed behind me. I was appreciative for being able to wear such an extravagant gown.

My dress dragged across the ground and I was quick to hold it up a inch from the ground with my fingertips. Xanthe followed behind me, He was in his large black suit and Purple Polka dot tie, his hair tied back so it was maintained in a low ponytail. He still wore his frightening clown makeup but I had become use to seeing him in it. He was only a foot behind me when I greeted Capris. I bowed at her, smiling wide. She hugged me, her bracelets jingling as she wrapped her arms tighter around me. "You look amazing Capris!" She pulled away from the hug and smiled in approval. "Aw, thanks, I was for¢ed into wearing all this shit by Xanthe." She glared at him over my shoulder, and I turned to look at him.

Her purple and green strapless bodycon dress made her look sweeps older. Her smeared crazy clown makeup was removed and she wore bright brilliant greens, reds, and purple designs around her eyes instead. She wore high-heeled black boots, with indigo straps and ties. She had Mauve lipstick on and much silver jewelry, encrusted with purple jewels. Her hair was maintained in a side ponytail, and her horn stubs were decorated in multicolored beads.

She was standing with Renzen, her own brown-blooded servant. He looked quite spiffy himself, wearing a black tuxedo with his long hair slicked back, and a slight brown blush on his face. He had red feelings for Capris but would never tell her. He was just her servant, and Capris was a little dense and never would notice he liked her. She never even wanted a servant, but Xanthe insisted she find one. We talked on occasion and he was very kind with big hopes and dreams of being free one day. However, we both knew that we would never be free. He waved at me from across the room as I walked in, my black heels tapping across the tiled floor. Xanthe wandered away from me to find some alcohol to drink and to greet his High blood guests.

The party was extravagant, loud music blasted from the speakers around us, ranging from all types of music. Capris and I shared a few dances, but she would have to go greet guests every now and then so I would go try to talk to some of the High blood attendee's slaves. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see the young 8 ½

Sweep old sea dweller Accios. I smiled at him, and he returned the favor. He had watched me when Xanthe had left for a week on business. He was one of the kindest Sea dwellers I had met. He wore a dark violet suit, with black shoes and bowtie; He looked really nice as well. Not like he ever didn't look nice. "May I have this Ðance, Remisa?"  
He held out his hand for me, and I took it hesitantly, "Of coarse Accios!"

He pulled me out into the dance floor, and many High bloods gave me nasty looks, but I ignored it the best I could. He wrapped his arm around my waist and began to move his feet and I followed along. I wasn't the best dancer by any means, and I stepped onto his feet every now and then. Nevertheless, he would just laugh it off, and pull me closer to him. My face flushed copper brown, and I am pretty sure he noticed. We spun faster around the room, his grip tightening uncomfortably, his fingers twisting around my hand.

"How has Xanthe been treating you lately?"

"Not to terrible I guess, I've only received a few beatings in the last half sweep…"

"How Ðisgusting! Why not become my slave Remisa?"

"W-what?"

"I'd treat you a lot better then Xanthe ever would."

"I don't think it'll happen Accios, Xanthe doesn't like giving away his property."

"I believe I could persuade him!"

"I would love to work under you, you're kind hearted and all your slaves have told me great things about you. But I don't think he'll let me, I'm sorry…and also I partially owe him for taking me in and the kind things he has done for me!"

"Oh, Well I really would want you to be my slave," He dug his nails into my back and I winced in pain, "And I get what I fucking want, do you understand!"

"Uh, Accios...you're…"

"I'm what! Hurting you, well it's just a smidgen of the pain in contrast to what you go through with Xanthe isn't it!"

"Please stop…" He grabbed my wrist hard with his other hand, pulling me down slightly, his hand that hand been on my back moving up to the back of my neck. My wrists still hurt from the other night and his grip caused tears to well up in my eyes. He forced me to stare into his eyes, and I felt my whole body run cold. Suddenly I felt a grip on my shoulder pulling me backwards. I turned to see Xanthe standing behind me, growling at Accios, "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?"

"I was simply sharing a dance and conversation with your slave, nothing more Xanthe. No need to flip your shit!"

"You're still such a little sea dwelling PRICK accios!"

"Your point being?" Accios snickered, crossing his arms, his gaze wandering back onto me; I looked down at my feet, Xanthe's arm snaking around my shoulder, holding me close. "did he hurt you?" Xanthe asked, turning his gaze to me as well. I gulped, "N-no sir." I lied, fake smiling up at him. He nodded, growling at Accios once again, "YOU TOUCH MY SLAVE, OR ANY OF MY PROPERTY I WONT HESITATE TO RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND HANG YOU AS A DECORATION FROM MY CEILING WITH IT!" Xanthe yells, the crowds of trolls staring at us now. I blushed from embarrassment, looking at the ground once again. Accios scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'd love to see you try Mr. High blood!" He laughs louder, stepping forward. He receives a louder warning growl from Xanthe as he reaches out grabbing my hand and kneeling. He kisses it softly, looking up into my eyes again. "Goodbye Ms. Bulton!" He takes his leave, many mid-blood and High blood trolls flocking over to talk to him.


	3. The After Party

Remisa Bulton's Story

I helped Xanthe down the long corridors to his quarters, I'm pretty sure he was intoxicated and was a chuckling mess. Saying the most illogical slurred sentences as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Slaves were not allowed to drink but he had offered me at least a dozen times alcohol to drink. "YOU ARE SO FUCKING cute REMISA, haha, THE SEXIEST SHITBLOOD I'VE SEEN TONIGHT BY FAR! But your horns are still awkward and I still want to cut them off"

"Uh, thank you sir, I think…" I ignored his words; it was definitely the alcohol talking, I had seen many more trolls that are beautiful at the party, even Capris looked stunning. He began walking faster, and my heels tapped against the ground louder, I shivered as we entered the cold corridors. He smiled wider at me as we entered the front room; He pulled me along, and pushed me down to sit on the sectional sofa. The soft black cushions pressing against my back, He ruffled my hair with one of his large hands. He then suddenly moved away from me into another room.

I sat in an awkward silence for what felt like forever before he came back with two wine glasses and a large bottle of Zinfandel Blush, A rose wine Xanthe drank quite a bit. He sat down next to me, he reeked of alcohol and as he got closer, the smell became stronger. He uncorked the bottle sending a stream of fizz onto the floor. I jumped slightly as the bottle hissed, and he just laughed like a child. He poured the wine into the glasses sloppily, handing me the least full cup. "Sir, I told you I don't drink nor am I allowed."

He sighs, looking at me irritably, scooting so he's only an inch away from me. "What if it's a fucking order?"

"Well, then I guess…I'd have too…but…"

"THEN IT'S A FUCKING ORDER!"

I jumped at his thunderous voice, spilling some of the Wine onto my hands, dripping onto my lap. I licked at my hands trying to clean up quick so none got anywhere else. He sat watching me, his breath heavy. I stared up at him momentarily, giving a _Do I have to drink this _glance towards him. He nods, smiling wider, his tongue running over his many sharp daggers of teeth. I took a quick sip, it didn't taste bad by any means but it still felt wrong to drink this. He continued to watch me, and I took a big sip this time. He also took a large swig, pouring himself another cup and refilling mine even though it wasn't empty. I took another bigger drink, looking around the room, "Thank you sir, for allowing me to have such an elegant drink."

"Stop being so formal my little cute pet…"

"What?"

"Just speak to me, don't say sir all the time, it makes me feel so high and mighty!"

"Uh, but you are…sir."

"Ah, Just FUCK it…Call me whatever then, I don't give a shit!" His words slurred more as he spoke. How much had he drunk in all? I didn't want to know, I just knew it was a LOT. He set his empty glass and bottle on the glass table in front of us with a Thud, and leaned back waiting for me to finish my glass. I drank in small sips until the glass was empty, it had little effect on me luckily, but Xanthe was acting quite strange.

"You just look so delicious Remisa-, like fucking chocolate…"

"Thank you, I think." I blushed, setting my glass alongside his on the table. "Sir, I think you should go to sleep, its late, and I should probably go clean up with the others!"

"NO! You can't go yet, I'll get in bed or whatever but don't leave just yet…"

"O-oh okay sir, I won't leave yet, but let me help you to your sleeping chambers."

We slowly made are way to his bedroom; he chuckled loud as we walked. He flopped onto his bed, dragging me down with him. I closed my eyes tight, feeling my face hit the cushions. He flipped me onto my back and hugged me tight against his body. "Sir please let go"

"WHY, are you leaving already, the parties just began…"

"Actually it just ended, your guests are probably leaving now, and I was just going to turn off the lights in the other room."

"AND YOU'LL COME FUCKING BACK RIGHT AFTER!"

"Yes sir."

"Fine then, but if you don't come back I'll come and find you! And you'll be sorry…understood!"

"Understood sir!" He loosened his grip and let me stand up near him; he smiled up at me as he sat up on his bed. "BE BACK SOON REMISA!"

"Yes sir" He then leaned in close, smacking my ass. I jumped nearly out of my skin as I darted towards the other room, hearing his uncontrollably loud chuckling ringing through the hall. I blushed deeper, feeling my face grow hot. "What the hell?" I whispered, moving towards the light switch in the front room and turning it off. I breathed in deep, thinking it was just the alcohol making him like this. I slowly made my way back and when I entered the room it was dim with only a small side table light turned on, But Xanthe wasn't anywhere to be found. "Sir?" I whispered, suddenly the door slammed behind me and I was spun around and was tackled to the bed, I screamed, and shook in surprise. "X-xanthe!" I yelled, feeling his alcohol-scented breath on my face. His eyes and sharp teeth glowed in the dim light around us, as he licked his lips. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around my wrists and pinning each of them down. He mumbled nonsense into my ear, before breathing out deep onto my face again.

He licked up my neck, slightly sucking at my skin, leaving a trail of saliva and flicking his tongue teasingly off my chin. I shook feeling his lustful indigo eyes on me, "P-please stop…" I whimpered, sliding my hands from his grip and pushing him away from me. I felt a slap to my face, and tears gushing to my eyes and overflowing. My face stung, and I tried my best to keep eye contact with Xanthe.I didn't want this to go any further. I breathed in and out, trying to calm my nervous breathing. "I said stop." I stared into his eyes, slanting my own slightly. He stared back, looking right through me. "AND TO WHAT AUTHORITY MUST I HAVE TO LISTEN TO A LITTLE SHITBLOOD LIKE YOU" I jumped slightly at his booming voice, and shook my head unknowingly.

He grinned predatory, He moved my hands and pinned both my wrists down with one hand now, sliding his now free hand onto my neck and flipped me onto my stomach, unzipping the back of my dress. I kicked my legs as I freaked out, I heard the impatience in his voice and heard a slight tear of the fabric. "STOP XANTHE!" I yelled and he moved me over to look at him. "WHAT NOW?"

"Please don't tear my dress, it's so nice and a wonderful gift I got, it'd be a waste if you ripped it up." He growled under his breath, moving me back onto my back completely. He crushed his lips sloppily against mine and I felt my whole body tense up, the kiss was more teeth and tongue as he pulled away a string of saliva dripped off my chin. He leaned down kissing me again; He kissed me harshly as I stayed frozen in his grasp. I felt a trickle of blood run down my chin as he bit into my lip. I could only stare at him in disgust, I felt my eyes water more and I began to weep loudly. He growled louder but then stopped, and just stared at me. "Leave." He whispered. I glanced at him wide eyed, what had he just said. "LEAVE YOU SHIT!" I jumped back, darting off the bed and towards the door, looking back at him. "Bring me some more wine, then you can go help clean up after the party or whatever."

"Yes sir!" I ran out of the room, heading to a mirror to look at myself first. My hair was falling out of its long braid and curling around wildly, my face was flushed copper and I had a small mark where he had slapped my face. Some of my blood was smeared on my chin and I quickly wiped it off with the back of my hand. I zipped up my dress again, trying to stop blushing. I noticed the small brown hickeys going up the sides of my neck and stared at myself in the mirror with disgust. I took out my hair, covering them up with it. _Better go get his wine…_I walked down the hall; reaching his cupboard, he kept all his drinks in. I looked through all the different types for a while before I ended up grabbing another Rose wine. I slowly walked back towards his room, my face flushing slightly again. That had been my first real kiss; I had received friendly kisses on the hand or cheek but never a full on kiss. I wanted my kiss to be with the person I felt red for and felt red for me, a gentle and cautious kiss, not a sloppy, inconsiderate, and harsh one! I really didn't want any of my black quadrants full currently…

I walked in, my face flushing deeper immediately as I saw him and a blue-blooded woman underneath him half naked. I froze, I had only been gone for a few minutes and he already had a woman in his quarters. I swallowed hard, bringing his wine to him, setting it on the bedside table. "Thanks Remisa!" he mumbled his voice still angry, and I responded with a nod, and walked quickly to the door. I heard the Blue blood mewl out to him, "You call your slave her name, does it even matter!" He chuckled and told me to stop my fast paced walk and to fetch him a few buckets from down the hall in his other room. I blushed deeper, _why would he have me do something like that! Couldn't he do it himself, how embarrassing! _ "O-oh, of c-coarse sir…" I stuttered.

I turned hastily and ran off out into the hall, slowing my pace and strutting to the small room at the end of the hall. I opened the door, shaking as I reached down grabbing a bucket in each hand, sticking my tongue out in disgust. _Oh my god, oh god! _I just hoped no one would see me, I might die of embarrassment. I practically sprinted down back to Xanthe's room, knocking on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again, and there was a grunt and I heard him mutter, "Come in." I walked in, trying not to look at whatever was happening now.

I slowly made my way to his bed, handing him the buckets. He set them beside the bed, staring at me with heavy lidded eyes. The woman was on her back, her chest pressed flush against his. She stared at me in disgust, digging her sharp teeth into her bottom lip. She sighed and began to speak, "Will you tell your filthblood to leave, she's a nuisance and is interrupting us. I believe it is your time to go!" she turned her head towards me, spitting in my general direction. _Oh, how ladylike! _Xanthe growled low at her in warning, she turned to face him again, giving him a lustful look. He motioned me to go and I did as told, sprinting away to my block, my heart beating hard in my chest. I breathed out deep, catching my breath.

_Holy shit! See there was no special reason he did any of that stuff back there to you! He'd do it to any troll he found an interest in or even didn't…You're nothing special, you are just his slave…Just forget all of it. _I walked back to the room the party had been in and helped finish cleaning. There wasn't to much to do but I told the last few slaves I would finish everything up and they could leave. They thanked me and ran back to their places of residence. I swept the floor trying not to think of Xanthe or anything that had happened after the party. I inspected the room, nodding in happiness that it looked brand new and clean. I put away all the brooms and mops and other cleaning supplies in the closet we kept them in.

I made my way to my block passing Xanthe's room when I heard a loud ear-piercing scream. I jumped, sprinting into the room, not even thinking about knocking. Xanthe was standing by his bed in his indigo robe, covered in blood; Blue blood. The woman laid in pieces all over the floor, blood pouring from her mutilated body. I shook, shutting the door behind me. I looked up at Xanthe who was licking at some of the blood on his wrist. "She began to annoy me." Was all he said, I led him to the bathroom, starting the hot water in large tub for him. "I'm going to clean up out there sir, you get cleaned off okay." He nods and I left shutting the door behind me, moving to clean up the bloody mess from his bedroom. I first ran to my block changing into a shitty tan dress that wouldn't matter if I got blood on it and ran back, with a mop and sponges and some other cleaning supplies. Scrubbing at the carpet until the blue was less noticeable, I picked up the pieces of the bluebloods body, dropping them into a black bag.

The bottom of my dress, and my legs were stained cobalt blue, and I tried to ignore the smell of blood all over the room and me. Xanthe liked that smell so it should not be too much of a problem. My mind cringing away from the thought of how her maimed body was spread across the floor. I kept flashing back to when I had saw her at the party, chatting with others, laughing, making fun of the lowbloods that had crossed her. She had been alive just moments ago…and now was pile of bloodied flesh. I would feed the scraps to the wild bark beasts that roamed around as I always did. "Remisa?" I heard from the bathroom as I began heaving the heavy bag towards the door, I saw the door crack open and his eyes peering at me. "Goodnight, see you in the morning."

I nodded, exiting the room and down the hall towards the palace doors. A mid-blood guard stared at me in curiosity. He comes near, asking me my business. I told him I had to feed the bark beasts and he knew exactly what I meant. He followed behind me out the door, watching to make sure I didn't try to run away. Many had tried running away but they were always caught or killed on sight. Many beasts came running towards me at the scent of flesh and blood and I dumped the bloodied contents of the bag onto the dusty ground, making my way back inside as the bark beasts tore the meat apart even more, snarling and growling at each other. I glanced at the guard who gave me a fake smile as I walked to my block, lying on my bed lazily. Soon my eyelids were to heavy and I fell asleep my mind wandering over the events that had taken place that evening.

I awoke the next morning, the sun shining bright light through the small window onto my face. I had the same dream I always did again, but I tried to ignore it. I sat up slowly, stretching my arms and looking over at t he beautiful dress I had worn last night. I put the jewelry I had worn into a small velvet bag I kept in the top drawer of my dresser. I decided to tidy up my room slightly since I was guessing everyone was still asleep. I stacked up some of my jars full of things I had collected over the sweeps, old coins, seashells, shiny metallic rocks, empty spools of thread, feathers, and many other objects. I stacked my jars on the small shelf near my bed that I begged Xanthe for, I stacked them neatly, scooping up my books and setting them all next to each other in neat stacks and then piling up my sketchbooks and putting them on top of my dresser. I refolded my small array of clothes and repositioned them in my bottom drawer. I loved reading; Literature was always like a window because each window has a differing view on things, just as books do. Out of each window is a different world, and there are many worlds and views in literature, it makes me feel free in my caged world.

I had read all my books at least twice, and still I loved them with all my heart. I pondered this until I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and heard it unlock and then saw Xanthe as he opened it. I was nervous to talk to him; I just hoped he wouldn't talk about it whatsoever. We walked down the halls towards the dining hall, He told me to grab are usual table and I did so without a word. He came back with lots of food for him and a piece of bread, cheese, and few fruits for me. "MAN, my head hurts like hell!"

"It's from all the alcohol you drank last night sir…" I mumbled as I bit into the apple. He nodded as he took a bite of his food; He stared at me as we ate. I felt my face flushing, I felt as if everybody could hear my heart beating and feel the heat that was most certainly radiating off my face. I breathed in deep nervous breaths. He was staring at my neck and then his eyes grew wide and he began eating his food faster. What was he contemplating in his head right now? Was he making fun of me, laughing at my embarrassment?

I finished my food moments after he did and then he got up grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the dining hall towards his block. What had I done now… He threw me onto the couch and hovered over me, grabbing onto my neck and inspecting it, at the line of hickeys that had slightly started to fade. "WHO THE FUCK DID THAT TO YOU!"

I jumped in surprise, did he not remember last night? He shook me harshly, yelling louder. My eyes grew wide and I opened my mouth to talk, "Do you not remember sir?"

"Remember what, I asked you who the fuck did that!"

"You did sir." He froze, letting me out of his grip and putting his hand to his face. "You must of forgot because of the alcohol."

"Must be, MAN, I can't believe I don't remember that…what else did I do?"

"Uh, nothing sir…nothing at all." He bit into his bottom lip, digging his teeth into it. He looked like he was concentrating really hard on trying to remember last night, but he ended up giving up. He dismissed me to go ahead with my chores and that he would check up on me later. I walked down the hall, the bottoms of my sandals tapping against the floor. I saw one of the guards wave at me and run over. "Hey!" He smiled, and I rolled my eyes. Pierce Larken, an Olive blood with the worst attitude and pride problem I have ever seen. He had so many piercings ironically; I didn't even know guards were allowed to. He had an eyebrow piercing on each eye, a nose, A lower lip piercing, A tongue piercing and I could go on and on. I didn't want to know if he had any anywhere else. He stuck his tongue out at me, reaching out and ruffling my hair. I cannot believe his ancestor and mine had been Matesprits, especially if his ancestor had the same attitude. He pushed some of his long black hair out of his eyes, leaning against the wall in front of me.

"What do you want Pierce?"

"Aw, Don't be a Bitch! I just wanted to see whats up and shit, no need to hate on me!"

"I never said anything to make you think I was hating on you, I need to get to work though, if you don't mind!"

"Pft, you don't need too, there's no one around currently, no ones watching you but me!"

"Pierce, how about you get back to your job and let me work in peace, please."

He sighed, rolling his eyes, and flailing his arms and walking away without a response. I shook my head, taking my duster and dusting off the small tables and vases that lined the halls. After I finished dusting, I returned my cleaning supplies to the closet and turned around quickly into Capris. A wide smile on her face as she pulled me into a hug, spinning around the floor. "Guess what?" she asked, pulling my face up to look into her eyes.

"What?"

"I have a plan to get us out of here!"

"You can't be serious, I really would rather not be killed for trying to get free."

"But I have it all planned out!"

"Capris, come on, do you really think it'll work?"

"IT WILL! I know it will Remi. I have all of it planned out, and I'll protect you. I promise I will."

"Capris," I hugged her back tightly, "I just…"

"You've never even tried to run away, so you don't know if it won't work!"

"But the others who have died trying!"

"You aren't them," She pulled back from my hug and stood up straight, "I've been training, I'm strong now! Instead of you protecting me, I'll keep you safe okay!"

"O-okay Capris, I guess…" _She would never really run away would she, no, it's just another one of her ideas that'll never really happen. _

"I'll get you when I set the plan in motion." She began to run off before I yelled after her, "When is the plan being put into motion!?"

She shrugged, running off and I sighed. Capris was always like this, making imaginary plans and not even knowing when she was actually going to do them.


	4. A Mistake

The rest of the day went surprisingly normally, I cleaned the dining hall, and cleaned the giant windows. Xanthe asked me more about last night but I kept telling him it was nothing. The day passed quickly and soon I was in my room, curled up in my blanket, reading a book on the human world. Humans were so strange in everyway, but yet they were so interesting.

I had fallen asleep pretty early that night but soon I heard a loud knock on my door and I sat up in my bed, it must have been really early because it was still dark outside. I quickly slipped on my dress and sandals, and walked to the door. I heard the handle shaking, soon she had picked the lock and opened the door, and I was face to face with Capris. She had been serious about trying to get me out of this place. However, there was no way I could escape. "Come on!" She whispered. I stared at her in disbelief, and she took my hand and looked down the hall to see if anyone was around. She began to pull me along, but I pulled my hand back. "What is it?" she asked, looking at me with concern.

"I don't know about this…" I whispered back, "If we get caught, we could be executed on spot!"

"I'll protect you Remi!"

We walked towards the main doors, Pierce giving us a confused glance. He asked are business and I looked up at Capris as to what we were going to say. However, instead of making up some amazing lie, Capris ran towards him, pinning him to the wall and lifting him up by his throat. He gulped, his catlike eyes widening…"So you're going to try to run away, huh? I guess I wish you guys luck, but the moment you let me down, I'll ring the alarms. Gotta do my job ya know, no hard feelings!"

"I thought you never did your job!" Capris laughed, She threw him to the side, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the large doors. The alarms went off less then a minute afterwards.

We ran into the woods, my legs stung from running a faster pace then I'd like but I tried to suck it up. I heard the guards shouting behind us but I didn't dare look back. Capris was practically dragging me because her pace was so much faster, we ran deeper into the woods. The tall, dark trees winding together and casting shadows a top us. A bullet whizzed past me into a tree, pieces of bark flying off into my face. I jumped, quickening my pace. _Oh crap, we weren't going to get away, we were going to die, thank you Capris, thank you soooo much! _My heart was pounding in my chest, and throbbing in my ears. My vision became slightly blurred and sweat beaded my forehead. The cold morning air rushed past me but it felt good against my burning skin. I was running as hard as I could but it still wasn't fast enough.I then felt my blood run cold when I heard Xanthe's thunderous voice ring out behind us. I took a step back in shock. His voice was so loud that I couldn't concentrate on what he had said, only the tone in which he had said it. He had become a whole different person. I heard footsteps setting in around us, but Capris pushed on. She wrapped her arm around my waist, pulling me up into her arms. "You're to slow!" She whispered as she ran faster, carrying me in her arms.

I looked over her shoulder to watch behind us, I heard Xanthe yell again, and then he came into sight. My eyes grew wide and I tried to scream but nothing came out. He was sprinting behind us, a club in each hand. His eyes were blurred and red with rage. He was so fast, he would catch up to us in no time, and soon he was only a few feet away. I clawed at Capris's shoulder, my eyes beginning to water. I was so scared, I shouldn't have ran away, it was the worst mistake I could've ever made. I saw Xanthe swing one of his clubs back, and I yelled at Capris to duck but it was to late.

The sound was sickening as the club came in contact with the back of her head. She coughed up blood splattering my face with the purple hue. We flew forward, sliding a few feet on the ground into the dirt. She got up quick just to fall back down, she bit into her bottom lip, standing up again and steadying herself. She retrieved her hatchets, pointing one towards Xanthe. "Run Remisa! I'll hold him off…"

Xanthe laughed, crossing his arms and staring down at us. "YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN HOLD ME OFF BITCH, HOW DARE YOU HELP HER ESCAPE! YOU'LL BE FUCKING SORRY, BOTH OF YOU WILL BE." He sprinted towards Capris, and I was quick to get to my feet, but I couldn't leave her, I was afraid, I didn't want to be alone. Capris was quick with her movements, sprinting around him and swinging her hatchet down, he dodged all of her attacks, and swung his club into her gut with full force, sending more blood to splatter the ground. She coughed, falling to her knees and clutching her stomach. She got up seconds later, and ran at him again, her eyes crazed. "I said RUN Remisa!"

"I can't…" I was trying so hard to force my tears back and keep myself from crying, but I was so full of fear. I was scared, no, I was terrified.

She stared at me, dodging one of Xanthe's clubs and racing towards me. She picked me up and slung me over her shoulder, racing away from Xanthe. Nevertheless, he was behind us again, reaching out, I couldn't say anything, I couldn't do anything, I just stared in horror. He grabbed a hold of my horn, pulling both us down onto the ground again. I cried out, squeezing my eyes shut. He began to drag me back, but Capris wrapped her arms around my waist, refusing to let go. He let go of my horn, and swung his leg into Capris' face. Her nose now gushing blood, but she didn't let go of me. He swung his leg into her side this time and she went flying off of me into a nearby tree. "Capris!" I yelled but was soon pulled up by my hair, to look into the beasts eyes. A few guards had caught up with us and grabbed Capris from the ground and began to drag her back. "WAIT!" Xanthe yelled, the guards froze in their tracks, "I WANT HER TO WATCH WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DISOBEY ME!"

He pulled me towards a tree, flinging me into it and grabbing my shoulders, digging his nails into them. He ripped my dress down so it rested on my hips, grabbing my wrists in one of his hands and pulling off his polka dot tie, practically ripping it off and tying my hands around the base of the tree. He then removed his belt; I heard it rip through the air and smack against the bare flesh of my back. I gasped, feeling my mouth go dry as my tears overflowed and ran off my chin. I heard Capris trying to fight back but I couldn't focus on anything for long but the pain. He brought it back up, smacking it against my back again; I arched my back, squealing. "Stop!" I screamed, my body shaking, it smacked against my bare skin again, I felt the blood that gushed from the fresh wound that had been made. The warm liquid slid down my back, I heard him chuckle and he whipped me again. I screamed louder, my voice cracking as I leaned my forehead against the tree trunk. He hit me repeatedly, my back now bleeding heavily. I shook violently, coughing up blood and spit as I wept. He began to shout as he brought the belt into my neck, the pain sending a sharp jolt that made me jump again. "YOU'LL NEVER RUN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN YOU LITTLE PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!"

I wept louder, nodding my head in agreement, my eyesight getting fuzzy, my eyes itching as I turned my head to look at him. He looked angrier then I have ever seen him before.

"Stop it!" Capris screamed, "It was my fault, I helped her escape and practically forced her into this. Don't beat her for my wrong doing!"

"SHE STILL DISOBEYED ME, YOU WILL RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT LATER CAPRIS VIKARO! For the time being you will shut up and watch the result of your stupidity, and remember that your idiotic actions and this shitbloods as well, have consequences!"

"She shouldn't take any blame here Xanthe, I…"

He growled, ignoring her words, bringing the belt back farther and back down with more force then any others. I felt the leather cut through my flesh deep, and I screamed louder, slumping against the tree, breathing heavy, foggy breaths into the cold early morning air. He untied my hands, grabbing hold of my hair and pulling me up face to face with him. His brow furrowed and he bore his teeth. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D EVER TRY SOMETHING SO FOOLISH!" He smacked me across the cheek, leaving a dark mark. He brought his hand back, balling it into a fist and punching me in the gut this time. I coughed up more blood, the wind knocked out of me. I looked up into his eyes momentarily before my vision went fuzzy, and soon everything faded to black.


	5. Punishment

I broke the one main rule I was given, I tried to run away, and I failed horribly. I should of told Capris no, but this is what I have wanted for so long…freedom.

I looked around, the cold ground pressed flush against my sore body. I tried to move but my hands were bound and so were my ankles. My dress was in shreds around me and I tried to move my head so I could look at my back. There were long cuts and gashes along my back that reached up to my neck. Dried brown blood stuck to them and my Gray skin was stained in some spots. My face stung and I probably had a big dark bruise on my cheek. I winced in pain as I turned my head to look around. I was in an unknown room, there were no windows, and it was about as cold as Xanthe's room was.

I heard the latch on the door click and the door behind me open, I felt my body jump as a shiver ran up my spine, sending jolts of pain all over me. The door slammed shut and I heard footsteps coming near me. I felt myself being pulled up by one of my horns, and soon I was brought up to rest on my knees. I looked into the maddened and displeased eyes of my master. His almost permanent grin gone, His teeth now looked sharper and so did his eyes. He growled under his breath as he continued staring into my fearful eyes. I was petrified, and my body yet shaked involuntarily. He gripped onto my shoulders, digging his nails in, but I didn't break eye contact. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RUN AWAY FROM HERE, you knew you'd never escape SO WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER TRYING! It was the most idiotic stunt you've ever pulled…AND YOU'RE CONSIQUENCES WILL BE GRAVE MY DEAR!" He shouted, my eyes widened and I began to shake violently in his grasp. Tears gushed from my eyes at the shock of hearing the tone in his voice. I felt my stomach drop, "I'm So….so sorry…."

"SORRY ISNT GOING TO CUT IT THIS TIME!"

"I…."

"I want you to beg to be forgiven, grovel at my feet like the lowblood you are!"

"C-can't you just kill me already?" I sighed, he growled louder, digging his nails in deeper into my flesh.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, since you want death I cannot grant you this ignorant wish, I will not give you the pleasure of death, death is a way of ESCAPE. I WILL NOT LET YOU ESCAPE FROM ME. You have tried way to many times to avoid my rules I've laid down for you. EVEN TRIED TO TAKE YOUR OWN LIFE, but you could never really kill yourself, you are to WEAK!"

"I…I know."

"NOW BEG TO BE FORGIVEN"

"I…" I closed my eyes.

"YOU?"

"I will not sir, I do not want your forgiveness…"

He growls even louder, and I can feel his eyes burning into me, "ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVOKE ME TO KILL YOU LOWBLOOD, do not test my patience, I won't hesitate to scar that repulsively pretty face of yours…"

"I do not require you to forgive me, I screwed up, I understand that but I will not beg for something I don't want or need!" I could feel some confidence bubbling inside me all of the sudden.

"You have some guts kid, talking back to your master like that…I think you will need some time to think and rehabilitate yourself, I think a week will be okay. MAYBE I CAN TEACH YOU SOME GOOD LESSONS ON OBEDIENCE."

"W-what?"

"STARTING TODAY YOU WILL STAY IN THIS EMPTY DARK ROOM UNTIL YOU EITHER ASK FOR FORGIVENESS OR ROT, have fun~"

"I guess I will rot then sir…"

He scowls, "Do as you like, I will check up on you, BUT MY VISITS WILL NOT AT ALL BE MIRACULOUS FOR YOU." He left after he removed the binds from my wrists and ankles. Turning the lights out making the unknown windowless room pitch black, It was cold in here, and I wrapped the remaining fabric of my dress around me, scooting to one of the corners of the room, resting my head on my knees as I began to weep.


	6. My Friend, Her Life, My Punishment

**_Sorry for the short chapter!_**

_Well at least now I could catch up on my sleep, Heck, maybe even lose a few pounds. I just gotta look on the Brightside of this punishment, maybe some good could come out of it!_ I sighed, hugging my body closer in the darkness, who was I kidding, I was alone, scared, bruised and bloodied. I fell asleep after what felt like hours.

I awoke in the darkness, slowly opening my eyes, they had become slightly accustomed to the darkness. I looked around, wincing slightly, oh Gog I had to pee. I hadn't even thought about having to use the bathroom. I crossed my legs, leaning my head against the wall; I wonder how Capris was doing?

== Become the Highblood Capris Vikaro

Capris sat in her dimly lit room; tapping her fingers against the chair, she sat ins arms. Her own brown-blooded slave, Renzen, brought a freshly baked cluckbeast before her. He smiled gently as he set it atop the table in front of her. She looked up at him, He had straighter hair then Remisa, and his horns were about the same as well but there was a crack along the length of his right horn_, Had I done that? No, well maybe I did…_She thought, but couldn't remember for sure. However, she had a sweep ago, or maybe two. When Renzen had first arrivred at the palace and Xanthe said he was going to be her slave and serve her but she had wanted Remisa not this male troll she had never met. His eyes were similar as well, a little more slanted, but still they were almost the same as Remisa's. Even their names were similar, _Wait, did I change his name or was Renzen his real name. _

"Renzen?" She asked softly, looking up into his eyes. He bowed, "Yes Master?" He asked curiously, staring back into her gaze, "How may I help you?"

"You would do anything for me, correct?"

"Why of coarse!" He said cheerfully, happy to be able to do anything for the one he felt red for. She rolled her eyes, her mouth twisting into a frown. "Cut off those disturbingly similar horns of yours, and those eyes, its too alike to hers for me to handle."

Renzen shook in fear, "Excuse me?"

"Did you not hear me, OR DO YOU REFUSE MY FUCKING ORDER SLAVE!"

"No…Ma'am," He grabbed a table knife from the side of the table, bringing it up near one of his eyes, "I would never refuse an order from you."

She laughed, a twisted smile appearing on her face, "I WAS FUCKING KIDDING YOU SHIT, I wouldn't want to hurt someone who is somewhat useful like you, YET!" He set the knife back down, "I see…" He whispered, bowing once again. Capris turned her face away, going back to her thoughts. _Oh Remisa, where did that bastard take you, I'd be so lonely if he killed you, it'd be such a pity. However, I cannot have you escape without me, I'll hold you back, tamper with your fate, and in the end I'll be the end of your miserable life. But I feel so much for you, so much pity and hate, and love. I believe I will be the death of you, your brown shade staining my flesh and your horns will be added to my collection. _

Earlier when Xanthe had taken me away after I had passed out, returning to Capris who had been locked in her block only to scream and hit her for trying to let me free. Xanthe usually reprimands her just for speaking such utter shit of freedom, causing Capris to frequently lose her tranquility and flip out. She would just scream back at him, flailing her arms and threatening him and anyone else he held "close."


	7. The Fear Inside Sometimes Isn't Seen

**Another Chapter Done! I'm so happy that people are liking this...So please enjoy this chapter, I'm trying to update more new chapters as much as I can. :o)**

== Become the Brown-blooded Girl

I heard the stomp like footsteps that must've been my masters close by, and I ground my teeth together in anger. I sighed, trying to relax as the footsteps grow louder, and soon the door is opened and dim light shines through, revealing the silhouette of my master. The doors slammed shut almost immediately. After a minute the lights flickered on and off momentarily before the bright lights illuminated the room. I covered my eyes, the light overwhelming at first. Slowly I opened them again, and before me was Xanthe.

He chuckles deep and loud as he hovered above me, his familiar clown paint looked sharper, his eyes were slanted and his teeth looked longer and pointier. He let out a deep sigh and then leaned down so he was on his knees in front of me, "Are you ready to beg for mercy and forgiveness yet Remisa?" He asked softly, trailing his fingers along one of my horns. I growled under my breath and stared straight back into his eyes; he knew I wouldn't give up so easily. He exhaled noisily, and his brow furrowed. "Listen, we don't have to go through the shit you'll have too if you just apologize and such, you could avoid all the fuckin' pain," He calmly said, his mouth twisting into a wide grin. I opened my mouth to yell that I would never submit but before I could even say a word he was bringing his fist into my right shoulder, hard. I yelped, falling to my side onto the cold concrete. He reached down, grabbing my hair and yanking me upwards. I grabbed onto his wrist, scratching my nails along it and causing purple blood to leak out of the fresh wounds. He just laughed, pinning me back against the wall, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STILL HAVE FIGHT IN YOU, YOU REALLY DO NEED TO BE REPRIMANDED FOR THESE FUTILE ATTEMPTS AT DISOBEDIENCE!" He brought his fist back again and I flinched as he pretended to swing at me.

He just laughed again and stood up, swinging his leg into my side. I curled over, grabbing my stomach. I let out a squeak-like sound and looked up into his almost glowing eyes. "Pathetic lowblood," He whispered, but loud enough that I heard it. I shook, curling up into myself, trying to get as small as I could, just so maybe I would disappear from his sight. I was pathetic, I was nothing like my ancestor, who was strong and fought against the Highblooded heathens, and she had led some of the strongest rebellions. However, here I was, a Highbloods slave, shaking like a wriggler, wanting to disappear. "I am pathetic," I whimpered.

"Exactly, that is why if you beg, you can be forgiven and not look so pitiful."

"I will not…"

"HOW CAN YOU TALK LIKE THAT? You really are a suicidal fuck aren't you? You want me to kill you, but yet I can't…sad isn't it."

"It may be sad, but I refuse to degrade myself any lower than I already have sir."

He growled, and then rolled his eyes. "You can try to keep this fake brave disguise on as long as you want Remisa, but you will not fool me."

I hugged my almost completely naked body, shreads of my dress hung around my waist and legs, and my black boy shorts had a tear in the side of my upper thigh, revealing a dried bloody cut along it. I refused to talk to him anymore, I crossed my legs, shivering. "YOU HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO SAY, HUH?" He grabbed my arm, pulling me up to my feet; I almost collapsed at the sudden shock of standing, my whole body shaking. The only reason I didn't collapse was because of the grip he had on me, holding me up. My whole body ached, and I felt some of my deeper wounds opening and blood running down my back. I fell, dangling a foot from the ground by his grip.

I refused to participate in his mind games; I wouldn't be tricked into groveling for him, this bastard, to forgive me. My fingers curled into fists, I bit into my lip, but not hard enough to puncture the flesh. He became bored of my refusal to participate and released his grip on my arm, moving towards the door. "I'll get to you soon enough my slave," He snickered, looking back towards me, "And by the way, there's a drain in the opposite corner of the room, that'll be used as your bathroom…" He left, the lights turning off once again, leaving me in pitch black. I wanted to scream and shout, but I tried to calm myself, I scooted back to the corner I had sat in earlier. Squeezing my legs tight to my chest, "I won't give into your charades Xanthe," I whispered to myself, growling into the darkness, as I closed my eyes, trying to fall back asleep so the time would pass.

I awoke once again to the pain in my back, and the rumble in my gut, I had probably only slept for an hour, but it had felt like days. I ran my hand through the thick darkness engulfing the room. Man was I bored…I laid onto my stomach on the cold ground, sighing loudly.

I began to hum, just to stir the quiet in the room and soften the dense air. Soon I was full out singing, it was better then doing nothing at least.

"Leaves begin to wither and tare, arms outstretched long and bare. Trying to find the warmth of day, since the land is gone, there is no play. Sad and cold, we wait for spring, Waiting to hear the life around us ring." I had written this song not to long ago, I was surprised I remembered the lyrics to it.

"But my land is dead, my people too, The lies, The hatred, and the truth… I stay caged and left forever alone, The king, the princess, the slave atones," I became a little louder, "Abuse, cruelty, neglect, and humiliation, Disgrace, shame, mischief, Exploitation, A fire, a shot, engulfed my life. The path ahead full of pain and strife."

I began to make up lyrics to go along with the song. "My friends and their joyful lies, Ignoring my distressing cries, I weep, my blood, my scars, my pain, They laugh, Their blood high, greedy and with less strain. I try to run just to be caught and beat, a brown bloodied body, just a bag of bones and meat. Always asking, Why'd this happen to me." I stopped my singing just to say the last lyrics solemnly. "Am I an abomination, when I just want emancipation? Because my blood, I deserve nothing but hate? What a twisted, horrid, disgusting fate. I hide my fear behind a fake face, smiling, agreeing, and serving…Hoping my life would end quickly…" I sighed, "Wow, that was a bit depressing!" I said to myself, sitting up. I ran my fingers down my back, feeling the bumps, scabs, and dried blood. I cringe at the pain as I run my fingers over one of my reopened cuts. They were going to scar badly, there was no doubt about it. _I wonder what Xanthe's doing, what if he's watching me, well I hope he enjoys how boring I am right now. What about Capris, I wonder how much her hurt her? _

I tapped my fingers on the floor, biting into my bottom lip. _I should really stop worrying about her; she can take care of herself, can't she? _Then I heard a loud sound, and then stomp like footsteps, _He's back already, How long has it been? _ The door opened slowly, and Xanthe's eyes and teeth glowed in the darkness, the lights turned on moments after and I covered my eyes with my hands. "You're back already." I whispered. He did not respond, but his footsteps were getting closer to me. He took my hands from my eyes and pulled them to my sides, staring straight into my eyes. _What is he doing?_

"I KNOW WHAT YOU FEAR MY DEAR?"

"And what is that!" I asked bravely.

"Let me show you Remisa," He smiled, and his eyes slanted sadistically, and then it hit me, a wave of fear as his voice invaded my mind, and a painful ringing resounded inside. I let out a cry, but he did not let up on using his Chuckle-voodoos. Images of my dying lusus, my hive burning, my friends deaths, the blood pooling around me, those I had killed mercilessly, the torture, everything flashed through my mind. My eyes began to water and I let out another silent cry. More images went through my head, Capris being attacked and losing her horns and her sanity, my nightmares, my own death. All my fears compiling into one, and soon I couldn't take it any longer, I squeezed my eyes shut, screaming at the top of my lungs, I thrashed my arms about, pushing him away from me. However, he kept invading my mind and memories deeper and deeper.


	8. I'll Regret This For Now

**Another Chapter, Yay!**

I cradled my head in my hands, curling up as small as I could. All hope being lost, drowning, falling deeper_, I am pathetic, Scum at the bottom of the shoes of Highbloods, I deserve nothing but pain and sorrow. I am lucky to be alive, lucky to have such a good master who takes care of me. I should be grateful. I'm revolting like my blood, appalling like my caste, No, what am I thinking…_ My chest ruptured as I saw their faces again in my mind. Their faces stared at me, eyes swollen from tears that I had caused. My breath stops only to allow piercing screams that escape my mouth as I see their expressions. Each one of my friends with a twisted look directed towards me. The screams got louder, their screams, my screams. I knew it was my fault, it was because of me they had died in such pain. My body had no more control as it slumped to the ground. I became light headed, the moisture on my face blurred their faces as my screams drowned out theirs.

I began to hyperventilate, my body shaking violently as my lungs couldn't take in enough air. Brown Translucent tears flowed down my cheeks and off my chin; I opened my eyes looking into the bloodcurdling eyes of Xanthe. "S-stop," I muttered, dragging my nails along the sides of my head, leaving brown marks where my nails dug in. "I do not think you've learned your lesson Remisa." He chuckled pitilessly, His smile malicious,It was horrifying. I could feel my eyes rolling back as the voices and images in my head grew more intense, I began to see dark splotches in my vision and soon the darkness in my mind engulfed me.

Chuckle-voodoos are types of psychic powers Purple-blooded trolls possess to help keep lower blooded castes in check. It is an unjust, sick way of control that they possess. Capris never learned to use her chuckle-voodoos correctly and they usually come back and spite her. It also might have to do with head trauma she had received as a wriggler. She has been training to be a Subjugglator, as many others of her caste do who belong to the "miraculous" Juggalo-like cult. It wasn't her first choice to train to become like the others of her kind, but after coming to the palace, it wasn't her decision to make anymore. Xanthe was a big follower of the "Mirthful Messiahs Dark Carnival" and anything of the sorts. Always wearing his clown makeup and carrying his juggling clubs, He was ridiculous.

Hesitantly I opened my eyes to find myself alone, back in pitch black, but my neck felt heavy. I brought my hand to delicately feel around my throat. I felt metal and then I heard a slight jingle of a chain. It was like a collar for trained bark beasts, he put me in a collar! He was treating me like an animal now, how disgraceful. I pulled at it, and felt around for how it had been put on, but there was nothing; I was guessing it was the handiwork of one of the many great welders that resided at this palace. This ticked me off more than anything in the chain of events that had happened, I was not a pet. I was not a butterfly pinned to a board, never to be free again. I would be free, and I would change this miserable place. I would change all of troll society. No, there was no way I could do that, many had tried and died to the Highblood Ancestors of the many trolls here. I could try, and do what I could, and maybe help out trolls like me in need, but never could I change to way of life here.

I would escape, but this time with a better plan and maybe some friends on the outside who could help me. I smiled wide, and then I would become stronger and show Xanthe how low I was! I guess I'd have to get out of here first, and doing that would require doing a bit of begging and degrading myself a bit. But if it was in order to become a step closer to my freedom, then it was worth it in the long hall. I glared across the room, my eyes piercing through the darkness like a knife to the heart. Soon the room didn't feel as dark and menacing to me as it had once been, even if Xanthe could push me into submission using his Chuckle-voodoos, I would find a way around it. And so I waited till he showed up again in what must've of been hours, I would hate begging to be forgiven for now, but It wouldn't matter later on.

The door opened again and slammed just as fast, I gulped loudly as the lights turned on and I was alone with Xanthe in the dim room again. "Xanthe…" I began, and an amused grin crossed his face. He leaned against the large metal door behind him and nodded, silently letting me know I could continue. I sighed, bowing my head letting it hover about and inch from the ground. "I'm sorry for disobeying you sir!" I said quickly, hoping he would accept that and this could be over with, but all I heard was a loud laugh and some footsteps towards me. I kept my body still, refusing to look at him. His feet were right in front of my face and I gulped once again.

"You call that begging?" he scoffed, tapping his foot, "You can do better can't you, I won't forgive you that easy."

"I…" I rolled my eyes at the ground, "Please, I'm so low compared to you and I don't deserve your forgiveness…"

"Go on."

"And I should've been culled for my disobedience but my k-kind, l-loving master gave me another chance, and yet I still fail to obey you. Please, I beg of you forgive me sir! I won't run away again I promise, just let me leave this room…" I was so angry with myself right now. He hummed, and I looked up into his eyes, he nodded his head. He reached down, grabbing my arm and pulling me to stand. "Thank you sir…" I whispered.

"Shut up, lets get you a change of clothes…" He pulled me close to him, leading me towards the door, "You will still be punished this week though, you will clean more then you ever have, no breaks and any sign of disobedience will get you beaten, understand?"

"Yes sir." I mumbled. One day, I would make this bastard pay for all the shit I had to take from him.


	9. I Apologize

**Sorry for the short Chapter! I'm trying to write more, but I've been so busy lately!**

* * *

Xanthe allowed me to bathe in his massive tub, in which I soaked in for what felt like hours. The water was tinted brown from all the blood that had run off of the deeper lashes I had received. I tried to relax the best I could, but the water stung my wounds. Once I was done, I dressed into short black overalls and a brown T-shirt, and returned to my corridors. My room was a mess, I was guessing either Xanthe or Capris had ravaged through my things because all my jars of collections had been smashed against the floor and my books were ripped and torn. Paper from my sketch books were torn out and crumpled up. Broken glass covered the ground as well. I began to clean up my quarters when Xanthe entered, his boots crunched along the glass ridden floor. He pulled me to my feet, his mouth curving in annoyance. "Cleaning your own room is not a priority you need to worry about NOW." He growled, "Today I've given all servants of this palace the day off, so you will be working all the shifts and cooking my meals. You will scrub the floors until you can't even recognize the scum murdered on them. You will polish all the railings, wash every window, sweep every stair by nightfall, do you understand?"

"Yes sir" I hummed in annoyance, There was no way I could get all that done in the next few hours!

I began to sweep the long hallways, where it was quiet and peaceful. My body was still sore, and when i'd bend over I was always worried the deeper wounds on my back might reopen. I hummed melodies until I heard shuffling down the hall. I turned to look at the one I called my Moirail, Capris. She looked like she hadn't slept in a while and her makeup and hair were much more crazy. She had dark rings around her eyes, and her eyes were half lidded. Instead of wearing a whimsical outfit she simply wore sweatpants and a sports bra. Her fists to her elbows were bandaged up and purple stained them, presumably blood. I could hear her growling from afar, but once she saw me she rushed closer. "Remisa!" She shouted, running up and pulling me close, "I missed you so much!" She nuzzled the top of my head with her cheek, giving me small kisses. "Oh Gog! I was scared that bastard might've killed my brown buddy!"

"Nope, He just humiliated and beat me, leaving me in a pitch black cellar for a couple days, just to return to try and break me, then used his chucklevoodoos to mess with my mindset and will!" I tried not to sound annoyed, I wasn't in the best mood after the trials I'd faced. She smiled slightly, nodding her head. "I know we failed on trying to run away last time, But we can try again, we just weren't ready, we just have to keep trying Rem!" I stared at her for a moment, I couldn't help becoming angry as she began to explain another _Idiotic _plan. My eye twitched in annoyance, I leaned my broom against the wall and crossed my arms. "We can just kill that bastard in his sleep and we can kill Pierce and the other guards too! I know that you'd rather not kill lots but that's why I'd do it for you. Then we can waltz out of here like a Fuckin' Ball!" She continued blabbering on and on about imaginary plans and shit.

Rage boiled through my body. It was because of her I had received so many scars. I wasn't ready to run away when we had. I pursed my lips and raised my hand back. I threw my hand forward as hard as I could until I came into contact with her painted face. The sound echoed through the halls. Her eyes were full of surprise but then they changed into anger. She grabbed hold of me, pinning me to the wall by my horns. My feet hovered inches off the ground as she slid me up the wall. I shook in fear as she bared her teeth, growling incoherent sentences. I froze. I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks, did I really just do that?

"WHAT THE HELL! What was that for, I'm just trying to help you Remisa!"

"I don't need your help, your help got me beaten! I can do this by myself!"

"Can't you see this is for your well being, if you stay here he'll just hurt you more!"

"If I stay here and behave I'll have a better chance of surviving."

"NO! You won't have a better chance at all!"

"I never asked you to help me Capris…" She bit into her lip and set me down, growling slightly at me. "Fine then," She whispered, "I'll stop trying to help you, I'll treat you like all the others do, if that's what you want."

"I never said…"

"Did I say you could talk back to me?"

"Are you seriously doing this Capris, are you going to beat me to, is that how your think-pan works. Beating your moirail and ignoring her words!"

"I guess my logic is just twisted then"

"Your logic is stupid!"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry that my logic isn't the same as yours Remisa!"

"It's just…I don't believe in your views Capris or how you deal with things, but if that's what you believe then that's fine. "

"I know its horrid to you, but this is my way of life, I was raised to murder and kill, I've been training Remisa, in culling Lowbloods and anyone for that matter. I am training to be a Subjugglator. I may have a soft spot for you, but I am not to be trusted."

"Capris, are you alright?"

"Are you implying that I don't seem well? How judgmental you are of my words. I'm just warning you my friend. A vicious, lethal carnivals coming, and your along for the ride on this mortal merry-go-round."

"I'm just worried for your mindset and slightly questioning your sanity Capris, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry I hit you, I hope you'll forgive me."

"Who knows, I haven't felt the most forgiving lately."

I looked up at her, her eyes cold, If she wanted to act like this then fine! I bowed, turning away from her and walking down the hall, grabbing my broom as I did. I began sweeping a different hallway, feeling bad for yelling at Capris, she was only trying to help and I over reacted. _I should apologize..._


End file.
